


She Doesn't Need Food

by Ah213



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Eating Disorders, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah213/pseuds/Ah213
Summary: based on teenage tearaway liv flaherty , who develops a eating disorder, all hell breaks loose when aaron and robert discover it.





	1. Liv doesn't need food.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> CONTAINS ANOREXIC ISSUES.

Liv Flaherty was no basic teenager, she didn't wear sparkly dresses or douse herself in fake tan. she had a hard upbringing from her dad sexually abusing her brother to having to care for her mother, however nobody seemed to notice her addiction to not eating. it isn't that she never ate. she did, but she would also throw it back up. she lives with big brother aaron and his husband robert. they had a wonderful relationship, still do. gerry also lives there. she's close to him. a little to close for her brothers liking.

''LIV,SCHOOL'', AARON yelled up the stairs, she comes down,  
'' you have no time for breakfast'' aaron told her  
''its fine I'm not hungry'' liv replied, ill get something at school she lied  
she made her way to the door, when she felt herself getting drowsy.

'' liv are you okay'' robert asked.  
'' i feel..'' liv practically whispered  
she started to faint and she couldn't speak.  
aaron rushed to her side.  
''LIVV!!!!''  
AARON was yelling by this point, liv was drowsing out of consciousness.


	2. the aftermath of aaron and robert finding out she might be anorexic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when liv is rushed to hospital after she collapses robert tries to talk to her, but she flatlines...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing particularly triggering 
> 
> PROMPTS WELCOME

chapter 2..

 

liv starts to open her eyes and she suddenly realises she is in hospital.  
'' liv, hey I'm here''  
aaron projects his voice because she still looks out of it to him.  
'' where am i'' liv's voice practically croaks, she looks confused, she's pale and looks like she needs about a months worth of sleep.   
'' your in hospital liv, you collapsed at the mill.'' aaron shakily replies not knowing how to start the conversation about her eating habits with her. He knows he has to, but now isn't the time or place.  
robert is there too, he looks worried they both look like they've been crying.   
The doctor walks in, carrying a folder, ''can i speak to you outside mr dingle''   
they both walk outside her room with leaving both liv and robert's eyes clear with worry.  
Robert glances over to liv and walks over towards her and sits down.  
'' how are you feeling, does your head hurt, i think you hit it when you collapsed'' robert started.  
''its fine, ill be okay rob, don't look so worried'' liv replied shakily.  
''liv your severely underweight, we didn't notice how you haven't been eating, we need you to talk to us about how your feeling. Your lucky to be alive right now, you collapsed from hunger.'' robert said  
''I'm sorry,rob'' liv sounded broken, it broke roberts heart.  
*aaron walks back in and liv wipes her eyes*  
''hey,you, aaron started, you scared me to death''   
liv suddenly started to move and suddenly flatlined.


	3. will liv be okay??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liv wakes up but is in denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning.. anorexia 
> 
> also taking prompts

chapter 3..

will liv be okay?

liv had woken up not ten minutes before she flatlined, aaron was worried, she was literally killing herself.   
she was starting to come round, the doctor told aaron she might be slightly agitated. He was so damn worried , how didn't he notice her getting bad, but she's been bad before but this is purely dreadful.   
'' liv, hey.'' aaron said wearingly   
''hey'' liv replied  
to which aaron told her she's in hospital  
she started crying, she could see how upset aaron was and it was breaking her heart.  
'' hey, liv its okay, we can get you better'' aaron said  
liv replied saying, what are you talking about theres nothing wrong with me?  
aaron took a deep break before continuing this conversation with his little sister.  
''liv do you know why your here?'' aaron calmly suggested.  
i don't know, was her reply, after looking around for a while.  
'' look liv, liv look at me''  
'' what'' , was her reply.  
'' we need to talk about this'' aaron said  
liv bluntly replied, ''talk about what aaron, i don't know why I'm here okay?''  
'NO! aaron replied not okay, liv you collapsed from starvation? are you aware of what that means.'  
''YES'' aaron looked even more worried as she started to tear up, I'm not stupid aaron i know what starvation means'' was livs reply.  
' liv I'm worried about you, i can't even remember the last time i saw you eat something' aaron started trying not to upset her.  
' I'm not hungry' she simply replied as if it was no big deal  
'' liv, aaron started, theres not being hungry and then theres starving yourself so bad you colapse''   
tears were now running down her face  
'' dont, aaron' was her only words  
aaron started to speak again, just as liv started to try to rip the drains out of her arms  
'' liv what are you doing'' aaron said  
her reply was groggy but was there; '' get all this off''  
LIV!  
robert came in aswell as the doctor to an extremely adgitated liv.  
the doctor started speaking but liv wasnt listening.  
'' hey, liv. you need to keep these in.''   
she turned to robert and asked when shell be able to go home, he said he didnt know, which in fairness he didnt, but this just seemed to adjitate her further.  
the doctor asked aaron and rob to leave while he calmed her down.


	4. trying to get to the bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert try to get through to liv, but she's broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to do with mental health

outside, the doctor is in livs room trying to settle her, 

'' robert, what do you thinks going on'' aaron starts   
robert looks up, and sees aarons eyes tearing up.  
aaron, its okay, she's a kid she's bound to be self conscious.'' robert said  
'' robert, you didn't hear her, just then, its like she's giving up, she doesn't want to be here, she doesn't even think she has a problem.'' aaron said with every ounce of his voice laced with worry.  
aaron, listen to me, robert pleaded, she's our little sister, she's so strong we will get her through this. we need to find out whats going on first though okay? let me speak to her.   
aaron nodded. 

 

the doctor agreed for robert to go in there before the mental health team went in to speak to her, before they diagnosed her.

robert looked into her room, she was hysterical practically in tears, she looked so small, so fragile and he had a sudden nerve to protect her with all he could, which quite frankly wasn't much.  
'' hey'' he started when he walked in , he almost chuckled at the sight of her wiping her eyes with her hands, mirroring her brothers actions.   
''hi'' she replied shakily which he expected, all things considered   
liv immediately saw roberts face and the look she sees way to often and said, robert I'm fine.  
robert immediately corrected her and claimed that she wasn't which just ended in a huge argument about what she was doing to herself.  
she ended up breaking down in his arms which broke his heart.   
she was just crying and he was listening trying to comfort her, but he knew nothing he was going to say would fix her problems, it was up to liv, but whatever happens him and aaron will always be there if and when she needs to talk, because right now she was broken in roberts arms.


End file.
